Dirty Trick (Joker x Harem lemon)
by Roktoof
Summary: Akira Kurusu was a lot of things. Awkward nerd by day, gentleman Phantom Thief by night. He was in and out in every way possible. But ladies man was soon to be one of them? If not one, then perhaps 4. So how will he survive that? Find out.


After another run in with the market lady, 27 year old Akira Kurusu manages to end his shift with enough money to get him home to his apartment that he shares with Futaba Sakura.

Yes 27 years old, Akira graduated from high school but never went to college. Probably because he didn't have the money to apply for it. As a result, Akira started working at 18 years old, taking on jobs as a courier, a waiter in Le Blanc, his favorite hangout with the Phantom Thieves and a janitor in a nearby gym for 2 years. Eventually, in a space of 9 years, he earned enough money to provide a stable living for himself and Futaba, who made a living of her own, via online employment, vlogging and video editing. Neither of them were wealthy, just enough to feed themselves, but eventually they managed to pull through with what they have as the Phantom Thieves. At least.

But for Futaba "Oracle" Sakura, it was a totally different story. Seeing how her friend had the struggles coming down on him really puts a strain on her happiness, given that he once returned her pair of panties...

which she used to sniff out any of his 'essence' in where he wasn't looking. Also there was that time where they took the subway and Akira accidentally moved in way too close to Futaba, and once inadvertently touched her hand while they had that literal walk in the park.

Not really helpful on that amongst other things, but it really wasn't only Futaba, but also Ann Takamaki and Makoto Niijima.

Makoto was hardly tolerant of Akira's behavior at day, but kept it cool, but she still never forgot how he accidentally bumped in to her while she was showering during their visit at the apartment. Hell, back at their high school days, he'd unintentionally peeped at her shower and fled before Makoto would even get a whiff at him.

And one time, when she was falling, Akira eventually caught her... and touched her breasts in the process.

Yet the mother figure of the Phantom Thieves never forgot about it. For all that, really turned her on secretly. The first time she graduated, she bought at least a dozen sex dolls whose faces reassemble Akira's and eventually played with them in secret while whispering Akira's name. By the time she was 21, she eventually gave them away to Ann.

Speaking of Ann... it was a totally different story. Oh the lady of the Phantom Thieves had it coming to her, sure enough, at least in plenty of ways, more so than just one. She often accompanied Akira both day and night alongside Ryuji, the resident moron of the Phantom Thieves. When they operated as the mask clad Persona users, Akira would often go a bit farther on Ann, going as to even treat her like she was a noblewoman from London during it's Victorian times. And pretty frequently too, given that his gentlemanly moves on Ann has often turned her on so much so that she would even do herself after missions even making moves by letting Akira be a little too close to her, letting her feel his hot breath and listening to his seductive approaches. Pretty surprising that she had taken it personally as a sign that Akira "Joker" Kurusu was falling for her and expressed it by 'hitting on' her at their operations in night, even one time that he slapped away a bug that was at her ass. And heck, it wasn't the case that their graduation that Akira winked at her. When she recieved the dolls from Makoto, she really couldn't stop herself to have sex with every one of them, and didn't even bleed out in the process, all because none of those dolls had reached her and penetrated her deep enough, leaving her quite FAR from satisfied.

But Ann decided that if she was going to lose her virginity, she would lose it to the man she had truly fallen for.

Only problem was Akira was so busy in his employments that he hardly had any time for her. It didn't help that Akira's only source of income was now the job as the new manager of Le Blanc, their favorite cafe, where her beloved leader had worked 9 to 5, with success, but it isn't like he ever had success drowning his head, given that his family was all that mattered to him.

So, with all 3 women secretly lusting for their leader, and what did it result?

A meeting.

The trio knew that Akira would notice something if they met at Le Blanc, so they decided to meet somewhere totally discreet.

Tonight, the Phantom Thieves wouldn't make a raid on the treasure due to harsh work reasons.

Ann's apartment, of course, directly across Akira and Futaba's. When he wasn't around. See, Makoto worked as an executive from a declining company and Ann was a pole dancer in a gentleman's club just not far from where she lives. Really didn't help that either had to struggle against their lust for the man they loved in order to keep their work focused. And made fair livings out of it too.

Ann was busy looking at the mirror and was finished when there was a knock in the door, revealing Makoto and Futaba. She let them in...

And radio silence kicked in... given that none of the women had spoken a word for 10 minutes. That is until Futaba spoke up...

"Let's get it on with Joker!"

Both Makoto and Ann blushed red, knowing exactly what Futaba means.

"B-b-but-"

"No buts, we really needed to get it on now! What do you think?"

Ann spoke up...

"I d-don't know. I mean, he's everything I want in a man, so handsome, so thoughful and so much of a gentleman! Ooh, the qualities that I want in a real man like him! God, I know I really want to get even with him as I should have before, I've waited for it for so damn long!" Then she squealed.

"I-I want too. I've waited for him to do me in like a real woman, but I never thought you'd want us to do it to him. I've been at it ever since I met him, and oh Lord, I've always wanted him to do me first, but knowing that he's too busy for that, then I guess it's my time to do it to him first." Makoto added up.

"Well you guys know me and him, mostly, so I got nothing to say. Anyway, what'd you both say when we... show him a special time?"

"You mean..."

"Yeah, the moment we three have been waiting for. And this time, it's going to be us."

Makoto blushed deeper and Ann smiled deviously, then they listened to what Futaba had in mind...

After a hard day's work, Akira Kurusu retired to his apartment, exhausted, then hefted to the bed and laid down face first. Damn it was bad enough that he had to manage the very cafe he hanged out at, but he believed things couldn't get any more worse for him...

until he continued to lay down to meet the world of dreams as his vision faded to black.

Or so it was.

Akira woke up after he couldn't stop hearing female giggling and stared at the nude bodies of Futaba, Ann and Makoto and their lustful looks on their faces. He began to sweat at the feeling that something wasn't right.

When they joined him in the bed he was lying down on, crawling like cats in heat, Akira knew that he wasn't going to walk out of this, as the women around him wouldn't even let him bounce out of the bed.

"Ladies? What're you-" and was interrupted by a finger to the lips by Ann.

"Shh, please not another word, sweetie. Just relax and let us let our hearts out for you."

They eventually pushed him down and laid out what they had in mind for him, even if they took off all of his clothes while he was passed out. Futaba eventually tweaked his nipples, Makoto began to lick and suck Akira's surprisingly large dick in the head and Ann began to kiss him, exchanging tongue with her beloved leader.

'Oh God! I never tried anything like this before! He's so sexy and handsome! It makes me wanna give him more of my heart! I loved how he treated me like a lady, it's so hot! Oh my God! He tastes so good that I can feel my insides tingling, so hot! I love it! I love it as much as I love him! Oh, I'm so never leaving his side again. Oh, my dear trickster! Ohhh!!!!'

Ann was so hazed in such thoughts that she couldn't think of anything else but the man she is kissing and it was hot as hell so she continued delving into his mouth until she reached his throat.

And true to Ann's thoughts, Akira was indeed sexy, given his rock hard six pack, perfectly shaped muscles and perfectly sculpted body. In layman's terms, he looked like a well seasoned athlete who just had went to the gym for 3 months.

Futaba got bored of tweaking Akira's nipples and eventually joined Makoto in sucking his balls. Ann had stopped kissing Akira then joined in into licking his length like a candy cane.

He hoarsely caught breath, with surprise from Ann's kissing, then eventually groaned and moaning, with his fists gripping the bed sheets.

Ann was clearly the more hotter of the three, so she began to finger herself rather briskly.

Though it wasn't long till Akira groaned out so harshly that Makoto felt that sensation and pulled out of his dick, letting his hot white liquid splurt all over her, Ann and Futaba.

Ann caught some in her fingers and in front of Akira's eyes, she began to lick them off delicately.

"So delicious." Ann commented.

Futaba and Makoto began to lick off his semen like Ann began to lick her fingers in front of Akira in a more sexual manner. With so much intensity, Akira could hardly think of anything else as Ann wasn't gonna let him out of her sight.

"Why?"

Ann kissed him rather quickly and replied.

"Because I love you, sexy. And I can't wait to show it to you in the best way possible."

With Futaba and Makoto finished, Ann positioned herself directly overhead of Akira's large dick and slowly but surely, she began to scream when it began to penetrate her hymen, as blood began seeping out of her pussy. Rather than feeling hurt, Ann smiled, satisfied of losing her virginity to the man she loved forever, but it wasn't over yet. With so much in her yet, Ann began to ride on Akira like an excited cowgirl, slowly but increasingly pacing ahead, even rotating her hips into increasing the pleasure she's feeling now, whereas Akira moaned in deep nirvana of Ann riding him.

While Futaba and Makoto began licking and kissing his neck.

Ann moaned and screamed in pleasure, even squeezing her 14C cup breasts for more increasing pleasure, basically going in cloud nine to the point where she couldn't think of anything but just riding Akira and squeezing her tits like sponges.

Down to where her pain had been replaced with pleasure. She managed to take in nearly his huge dick inside her hungry pussy, then continued to increase her pace in riding him.

In a space of 5 minutes, Ann eventually felt grand pleasure when Akira began to unleash another load into her, one that filled her up to a brim, sending her screaming in pleasure then fell down, passed out from the intense fornication.

But Akira was far from over yet. He had both Futaba and Makoto to satisfy yet. And it was done all night long.

The next position was doing a doggystyle sandwich with Makoto on top and Futaba below and one on Futaba while she's licking Makoto's pussy, another one was Makoto riding on Akira's face while kissing Futaba, who is riding his dick, the other was doing a missionary on Futaba while Makoto stood back and fingered herself insanely and the last one had Akira shoot out the last of his loads at both women, clearly enough for him and them to black out, and in one where they both rubbed their 12C cup tits at Akira's cock. They've clearly lost track of how many times they had fornicated all night long.

Tomorrow in the morning, Akira opened his eyes at the reaction of the sunlight, For someone making the effort, he kinda got up but wouldn't move a muscle, given that the ladies he slept with has held him like a plush toy.

Ann held him by the chest with her head lying at the crook of his neck and her face breathing out spices that tingled the man's skin with intensity, Futaba got him by the right limbs and Makoto got the left. It was going to be a hell of a time before he would wiggle out of their grasp.

And if it couldn't be done, he'd just close his eyes until either of them woke up from their slumber.


End file.
